1. Introduction
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
2. Background
A vast number of lock designs are known, including padlocks, for securing articles. Padlocks are detachable, portable locks having a shackle that locks into the lock case or body. The lock case contains a lock mechanism that releasably engages a movable shackle. In many cases, the shackle is U-shaped, with two substantially parallel arms each being connected at one end to a curved or straight joining portion that connects one arm to the other. The other end of each arm engages the lock. When the lock is unlocked, the shackle can be moved. Depending on the lock design, the shackle may be removed totally from the lock body when the locked is unlocked, or, alternatively, the shackle may be pulled outward from the body and rotated such that a longer arm of the shackle remains retained in the lock body while the other arm disengages from the body such that it can be passed through an opening in an article or otherwise engage the article(s) to be secured. In order for the shackle to be lockably engaged and retained by the lock, the shackle is inserted into the lock body and a locking element (e.g., a notch or other element suitable for detachable engagement) near the end of the formerly disengaged shackle arm is engaged, frequently by locking a ball into a notch (or other element). In some padlock designs that employ a multi-armed shackle, each arm has a locking element that can be engaged by a ball or other arm-retaining structure.
Some conventional padlock applications involve permanently fastening a padlock to a structure so that the lock can be used to retain articles. For example, some motorcycle helmet locks employ a padlock bolted or welded to a motorcycle frame. A helmet can then be locked to the motorcycle using the padlock, freeing the rider from having to carry or store the helmet elsewhere. However, when not in use the padlock cannot be easily removed. This represents a major shortcoming of systems that employ padlocks that are bolted, welded, or otherwise permanently attached to an object other the article being secured.
The instant invention addresses these and other shortcomings of existing padlock-based systems for anchoring articles to various structures.
3. Definitions
Before describing the instant invention in detail, several terms used in the context of the present invention will be defined. In addition to these terms, others are defined elsewhere in the specification, as necessary. Unless otherwise expressly defined herein, terms of art used in this specification will have their art-recognized meanings.
A “lock” refers to any device that prevents access or use by requiring special knowledge (e.g., a combination) or a tool (e.g., a key or card) or information (e.g., an “unlock” command transmitted via a radio frequency). Preferred locks for use in the invention include cam locks and cylinder locks. A “cam lock” is a complete locking assembly in the form of a cylinder whose cam is the actual locking bolt, wherein a “cam” is a lock or cylinder component that transfers the rotational motion of a key or cylinder plug to the bolt-works of a lock. As described above, a “padlock” has a lock that detachably secures a shackle (i.e. the part of a padlock that passes through an opening in, or fits around, an object to be secured) that locks into the lock case or body. The lock portion can be opened using the appropriate tool (e.g., key or card), combination, or signal configured to actuate the lock.
A “combination lock” means a lock that can be opened or unlocked by local input of a specific series or sequence of numbers, letters, and/or other characters or other icons. A “push button lock” is a type of self-contained combination lock with controls that must be pressed in a specific pattern or sequence to open the lock. On the other hand, a “key-actuated lock” is a lock that can be opened or unlocked using a mechanical key (i.e., a properly combinated device which is, or most closely resembles, the device specifically intended to operate the corresponding lock), as opposed to a combination, electronics, etc. A “cylinder key” refers generally to virtually all keys for pin and disc tumbler locks, in that the key is intended for insertion into a cylinder. Thus, a “cylinder lock” is any lock that is operated by a cylinder key.
A lock “cylinder” refers to a complete operating unit that usually consists of the shell, tumblers, springs, plug, plug retainer, a cam/tailpiece or other actuating device, and all other necessary operating parts needed to detachably engage a shackle. A “shell” is the part of the cylinder that surrounds the plug and which usually contains tumbler chambers corresponding to those in the plug. A “plug” is the part of a cylinder rotably disposed in the shell, and which contains the keyway and tumbler chambers usually corresponding to those in the cylinder shell. A “tumbler” is a movable obstruction of varying size and configuration in a lock or cylinder that makes direct contact with the key or another tumbler and prevents an incorrect key or torque device from activating the lock or other mechanism. Tumblers include pin tumblers and disc or wafer tumblers. A “pin tumbler” is usually a cylindrically shaped tumbler. Many pin tumbler locks have a single row of pins aligned with the keyway. A special type of cylinder is a cylinder for a tubular key. A “tubular key cylinder” is a cylinder whose tumblers are positioned around the circumference of the cylinder plug, as opposed to being positioned in a row aligned with the keyway. A tubular key cylinder is operated by a tubular key, i.e., a key with a tubular blade wherein the key cuts are made into the end of the blade, around its circumference. A “disc tumbler” or “wafer tumbler” is a flat tumbler that must be drawn into the plug by the proper key so that none of its extremities extends into the shell. The “shear line” refers to the interface in a cylinder at which specific tumbler surfaces must be aligned in the shell and in the plug in order to remove obstruction(s) (e.g., pins) that prevent the plug from moving (e.g., rotating).
A “double lock” is a lock with one or more bolts with different functions. In the context of a lock, a “bolt” is any movable projection that blocks the movement of one object relative to another. In embodiments with two or more bolts, a single action may cause each bolt to move or, alternatively, each bolt may require a separate action (e.g., further rotation of the same key). A “gang lock” is a lock with multiple bolts that lock different elements (e.g., shackles, etc.) simultaneously by a single action.
A “power lock” refers to a lock that requires the input of energy (typically electricity of a specified voltage, current, and waveform) for lock actuation. In this context, a solenoid, servo, or other electromechanical device that moves a bolt, rotates a cylinder, etc. of the particular lock being actuated performs “lock actuation”. As with lock types in general, many different power locks exist, and any power lock can be readily adapted for use in the context of this invention.
A “single cylinder lock” is one with key operation from only one side, whereas as a “double cylinder lock” is a lock with two keyed cylinders, which may be configured in a variety of ways. For example, the cylinders may be stacked or otherwise arrayed side-by-side such that the key hole for each lock are on the same side of the lock device. In other embodiments, the cylinders are aligned a central axis in a back-to-back manner such that the keyholes are on opposite ends of the lock device. Many other multi-cylinder configurations can also be employed to achieve the lock functionalities of the invention (engaging a shackle and an anchor).
A “bi-directional cylinder” is a cylinder that may be operated in a clockwise and counterclockwise direction by a single key. In contrast, a “unidirectional cylinder” is a cylinder whose key can turn in only one direction from the key pull position. A “dual locking cylinder” is a style of lock cylinder whose key operates two independent locking mechanisms within the cylinder.
A “locking device” is any device that provides the locking functionalities of the invention.
A “lock body” or “lock case” refers to a housing that houses the lock(s) of a locking device according to the invention, including any mechanical and/or electromechanical components (e.g., receivers).
A “card reader” is a device used in conjunction with a power lock or other access control system to interpret coding resident on or in an electronic, magnetic, electro-magnetic, radio frequency (“RF”), or optical type of credential (i.e., an authorizing instrument or signal, other than a mechanical key, that can cause a lock to open). Such credentials include magnetic or electronic cards or RF identity cards, including so-called “smart” cards, which contain one or more integrated circuits, do not use contacts to obtain power, and allow interfacing with external equipment (e.g., card readers). A “card system” refers a lock system that utilizes cards and card readers as the credential (or key) to open locks.
“Conceals”, “conceal”, and similar terms mean that the object referred to as being concealed (e.g., an anchor) is at least partially physically inaccessible. Thus, an “anchor” is concealed when it cannot be accessed due the presence of a locking device of the invention. The degree of concealment is relative. An object is “completely concealed” when no portion of it is visible or accessible due the presence of another object. An object is “substantially concealed” when it cannot be accessed due the presence of one or more other objects, although a portion of it may be visible.
“Detachable”, “detachably engaging”, “detachably engaged”, and the similar terms mean that the object that is detachable in the context of the invention (e.g., a shackle, a lock body, etc.) can readily be removed from another object (e.g., a lock, in the case of a shackle; a lock body, in the case of an anchor, etc.) by unlocking that portion of a lock which provides the locking function being unlocked.
“Electronic access control systems” employ locks that use electricity, for example, to power actuators to move lock cylinders between locked and unlocked positions, as well as to power card readers and other receivers for receiving lock control signals, including signals transmitted by short range radio frequency (RF), infrared (IR), laser, microwave, and other forms of wireless transmission.
A “mechanical system” refers to a lock system employing a series of moving, interconnected moving parts, whereas “electromechanical systems” are lock systems that employ both mechanical (including hydraulic and pneumatic) and electrical components and moving parts that are operably connected. An “electronic system” refers to a lock system having no moving parts.
A “receiver” is an electronic device capable of receiving a control signal and, if appropriate, sending instructions for the automated operation of a device (e.g., a power lock) connected thereto. If the signal is encoded or encrypted, the receiver is configured to decode it. As used herein, a receiver is understood to include any required antennae, as well as a suitable power supply (which may depend on lock system configuration) and computer, microprocessor, software, or other devices or components required to implement command signals received by the receiver.
A “signal” refers to any signal that can be transmitted remotely to actuate a power lock. Signals are received by receivers adapted to receive and analyze the particular type of signal. Signals include sound, electromagnetic radiation (e.g., visible or infrared light, radio waves, etc.), and magnetic signals. Here, “remotely” indicates that the transmitter that transmits the signal is not physically attached to or connected with the receiver. A “transmitter” is a device that transmits a particular signal. Signals may be encoded (i.e., encrypted) or naked. Encoded signals require decoding or decryption after their receipt by a receiver. Only decoded signals carrying the correct information result in the dispatch of instructions for the automated operation of a device (e.g., a power lock) connected thereto. Naked signals do not require decoding or decryption, such that receipt of the signal alone by the receiver results in the dispatch of instructions for the automated operation of a device (e.g., a power lock) connected thereto.
To “unlock” or “open” a lock means to place the lock in a condition where it no longer performs a locking function. For example, in the context of a cam lock, unlocking the lock often means that the cam is moved to a position that no longer serves to prevent movement of the object that the cam engaged when it was locked. Similarly, to unlock a lock that engages a shackle, when locked, means that after unlocking, the shackle can be, for example, withdrawn from the lock.
A “ward” typically refers to a stationary obstruction in a lock (or cylinder of a lock) that prevents the entry and/or operation of an incorrect key. A “warded key” is a key with ward cuts only, typically a bit key, flat steel key, or corrugated key. A “keyway” is a slot in the cylinder of a cylinder lock for insertion of a key. A keyway may include one or more wards.
An “anchor” serves to secure a locking device of the invention to a structure. Anchors can comprise one, two, or several pieces. In some contexts, an “anchor” also refers to that portion a structure which may be adapted for direct interaction with a locking device according to the invention in order to effect detachable engagement, without the need for a separate anchor component attached to the structure.
A “flange” refers to that part of an anchor some or all of which engages a portion of the lock body (i.e., the lock-engaging element(s)) so as to prevent the locking device from being detached or disengaged from the anchor, typically by pulling or sliding the locking device away from or off of the anchor. The “excluded volume” of a flange (or anchor) refers to that volume defined by its outermost surfaces without reference to recesses, cavities, bores, etc.
A “structure” refers to anything to which the anchor component of a detachable lock system according to the invention can be attached. Representative examples of structures include buildings, walls, portable structures (such as panels that can be moved), and vehicles (e.g., trucks, cars, and motorcycles). For purposes of this invention, structures also include rocks, trees, and the ground (e.g., sand, soil, concrete, asphalt, etc.).
A “patentable” composition, process, machine, or article of manufacture according to the invention means that the particular subject matter satisfies all statutory requirements for patentability at the time the analysis is performed. For example, with regard to novelty, non-obviousness, or the like, if later investigation reveals that one or more claims encompass one or more embodiments that would negate novelty, non-obviousness, etc., the claim(s), being limited by definition to “patentable” embodiments, specifically exclude the unpatentable embodiment(s). Also, the claims appended hereto are to be interpreted both to provide the broadest reasonable scope, as well as to preserve their validity. Furthermore, if one or more of the statutory requirements for patentability are amended or if the standards change for assessing whether a particular statutory requirement for patentability is satisfied from the time this application issues as a patent to a time the validity of one or more of the appended claims is questioned, the claims are to be interpreted in a way that (1) preserves their validity and (2) provides the broadest reasonable interpretation under the circumstances.